


Tu sais ce que l'on dit des roses ?

by Marlies_19



Category: Science-Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Affrontement, Fantastic, Guerre, Mort - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Sorcière, Un peu d'Amour, Violence, sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies_19/pseuds/Marlies_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si les belles choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elle paraisse être ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sais ce que l'on dit des roses ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigi/gifts).



> Première histoire, jeune française je vous demande de l’indulgence.
> 
> Mon univers est assez sombre et violent, pour ceux qui n'aime pas je m'en excuse sincèrement mais je pense aussi pouvoir écrire des choses plus légère si vous voulez . 
> 
> Je dois prévenir que les prénoms masculins sont pour les femmes et les prénoms féminins pour les hommes.
> 
> #Juline

One shot : Tu sais se que l'on dit des roses ?

-Mon amour de ma vie, plus jamais je ne te quitte, de toute façon je t'aime trop pour cela mon sucre d'orge.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chaton d'amour, que je t'aime.

Je suis comme à mon habitude assise sur une branche en haut d'un arbre, avec les jambes qui battent dans les airs. Tournée vers le couple pas loin de mon perchoir, je plante mes doigts entre les lèves comme pour me faire vomir. J'ai au moins le don de faire rire à gorge déployer Logan, ma sœur d'adoption. Elle est sur une des branches de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre. Pour me voir elle est obligée de se mettant en avant, au dessus du vide mais cela ne la dérange pas .  
Je reviens à observer le couple entrelacer.  
Que l'amour rend con, je déteste cela et n'espère, prie, pour jamais ne ne tomber amoureuse comme ils disent.

-Tu crois que un jour on me laissera les tuer et les manger ? Demandais- je à ma sœur en me léchant les lèvres.

-Bien sur que non, ils ne sont pas sur la liste puis si tu essais de tuer Johan tu risques d'avoir Anna sur les bras et à se qu'on ma dit elle est assez bonne au combat.

-C'est se qu'on verra, un jour, je te jure sur la tête de Jules, je les tuerais ! Dis-je frappant dans la main de Logan.

-Tue la fille avant le garçon, il est inoffensif et soumit à elle.

-L'amour me donner envie de vomir, et de tuer, j'ai faim d'ailleurs, allons tuer un autre de la liste alors.

Je remonte mes jambes du vide puis me redresse maintenant debout sur la branche d'arbre. Je sors de mon short un vulgaire morceau de papier jaune, tout froissé et déchiré aux pliures. Rapidement je regarde les quelques noms qui sont déjà barrés avec le sang de chaque personnes tués.  
A force il a séché mais il est resté imprégner dans le papier se qui donne une légère couleur oranger assez belle.  
Je lis le prochain nom, un certain Luca Grath, sûrement encore un politicien, on a vraiment le sale bouleau.  
Je bougonne mais si on veut revenir vivre chez Monsieur et Madame Cristal il faut bien cela.  
Personnellement j'en ai plus rien à faire depuis mes treize ans d'eux mais je le fais pour Logan, elle y tient tellement.

Je saute de ma branche suivie de près par la blonde toujours aussi surexcité se qui me surprendra toujours   
Un autre point de différence entre nous cela permet de maintenir un certain l'équilibre entre nous deux.  
Si ce n'étais pas le cas, il y aurait beaucoup trop de bêtises et de beaucoup moins de cœur  
Logan n'aime pas manger les cœurs de nos victimes, alors je me dévoue et pour ne pas mentir j'adore cela.  
Normalement on devrait le faire à deux mais je prends sa part et en contre parti elle ne dit rien sur mes meurtres ''d'inadvertance'' d'une balle dans la tête, alors qu'il était en mouvement.

En passant à côté du couple je les bouscule, Anna nous grogne un peu après mais fini par reprendre son occupation.  
L'exploration de la bouche de Johan avec sa langue, vraiment dégouttant.

\----

-C'est encore loin ? Demande Logan à la traîne.

-Juste à monter encore quelques étages, tu verras cette mission serra vite faite.

Mon spineur frappe ma cuise à chaque nouvelle marche gravie se qui commence a me faire mal.  
Et pour ne rien retirer a mon enfer je porte un boite en métal contenant des balles qui sont vraiment lourde.  
Je soupire en voyant Logan à la traîne alors qu'elle ne porte que son poids se qui n'est vraiment rien.

Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle fasse, même une seule journée, se que moi je fais pour qu'elle revoit son père et sa mère.  
Quelque fois l'idée de la mort m'effleure, plus douce que toutes tes missions parfois au péril de nos vies.

Le building est haut, très haut mais les deniers étages se font au pas de cours à cause du retard prit par de la chute de la blonde dans les escaliers.  
Qu'elle empotée celle là.  
Si on continue à être aussi lentes on va louper la cible et je vais devoir le filer pour avoir une autre information précieuse de sa prochaine sorti.  
Celle ci a été une obène, que Luca Grath sort sur un toit juste en face d'un en construction, que demander de plus.

Enfin en haut, j'installe mon sniper, une belle pièce de la collection de l'école. J'ouvre la boite prend une poignier de balle puis les enfonces une a une dans le chargeur.  
Le chargeur plein je le plante dans mon arme au moment lu se dessins le haut de la tête blonde. Je lui jette un regard, elle a l'air fatiguée mais malheureusement on a pas le temps.  
Je ne sais combien de temps il va rester et si je le loupe on peut déjà se préparer a quelque joues de cachot.

Sans plus attendre je me couche au sol, ferme mon œil droit, place l'arme bien contre moi avant de regarde par la lunette. Je le cherche sur l'immeuble en face et fini par le repérer.  
Il est jeune, la vingtaine à peine, un cahier sous le bras, il porte des lunettes carré, pas mal du tout, si il n'était pas sur la liste je me le serais bien fait mais bon la vie est faite ainsi.

Je retire mon œil de la lunette pour observer Logan chercher dans ma boite en métal la paire de jumelle quelque se met sur les yeux pour voir la victime comme moi.  
Je soupire longuement puis me remets en position.

Toujours au même endroit, quel con, si seulement il pouvait être une cible plus intéressante, c'est toujours la même chose.  
Ils ne si attendent pas et meurent aussi vite qu'une fraction de seconde.

Appuyer contre la rambarde c'est le bon moment pour tirer, je prends une dernière grande inspiration plus la bloque. J'enclenche la bossette doucement puis quand je vais appuyer sur la détente je me fais pousser de côté.  
Ma tête frappe durement le béton, mon sniper commence à glisser de l'immeuble pour faire un vole plané cent mètres plus bas mais je le récupère juste attend.

Je reprend rapidement mes esprits, me relève sans me rendre comte qu'une tâche se dessine à l'endroit où ma tête à heurté le sol.  
Énerver je prends Logan par le poignet est le tord dans un sens pas sensée être possible.  
Elle vient de me faire louper une des seuls chances que l'on avait de le tuer et de ne pas se faire battre, de ne pas me faire battre parce que comme je suis la plus âgée c'est moi qui ramasse pour nous deux.

-Il t'as pris quoi ? Criais-je sur la plus jeune.

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer, je le connais...

-Tu fais des états d'âme ?! Pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui tiens dans les mains une arme puis un couteau pour les éventrer, ni d'avoir un cœur dans les mains !

-C'est mon professeur de devoirs. Répond doucement la plus jeune.

-J'aurais jamais pensée que tu en ferrais toute une histoire, tu veux revoir père et mère non ?

-Oui, mais qui fera mes devoirs après !

Perdu par la réflexion de la plus jeune je lui donne un claque derrière la tête. Cette dernière ne se plains pas et fini par partir dans les escaliers en boudent.  
Rapidement je réarme mon sniper, maintenant debout je coince mon coude sur ma anche avant de me remettre en visée et de chercher à nouveau le professeur de Logan.  
Parmi les toits de tous les bâtiments, je le retrouve alors qu'il va reprendre les escaliers. Je prend une grande respiration, la bloque et quand je l'ai bien en viser je lâche la balle.  
Elle travers l'air et va s'écraser dans le crane de l'hommes, maintenant il faut faire vite.

Je ramasse la seule douille que je jette dans la boite ouverte, j'y remets avec délicatesse les jumelles plus le chargeur encore plein.  
Je jette la bretelle du sniper sur mon épaule, je reprendre la boite toujours aussi lourd et me mets à courir dans les escaliers vertigineux suivie par Logan plus doucement.

En bas de l'immeuble, des passants se sont déjà réunissent pour demande d'où pouvais bien provenir le bruit assourdissant.  
Je passe parmi toutes ses personnes quand je réalise que je ne dois pas perdre Logan. J'attrape ses frêles doigts et travers la rue presque en courant.  
Alors que le feu tricolore est vert pour les voitures je continue de courir et l'on manque de se faire renverser mais au final l'on arrive de l'autre côté sans trop d'encombre.  
Devant le battement je remet en place mon t-shirt et mon jeans alors que Logan s'occupe du digicode.m.

Elle n'a peut être pas de réelle aptitude aux armes, ni à l'ingurgitions de cœur humain mais en tout cas elle est bonne pour ouvrir de portes même dites dur à forcés comme une porte à digicode, ou des potes blindés.

Le loquet se retire de la porte, je fais passer la plus jeune devant moi avant de m'assurer que personne ne s'approche du bâtiment, je rentre à mon tour.

L'intérieur est luxurieux, des tapisseries bordent les murs, des lustres en cristal éclairent la pièce de manière tamisé, un côté ancien est ressortie par les touches rouge et or mais je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer plus la pièce que la blonde me traîne dans les escaliers. On les gravit rapidement mais peu être pas assez car quand, enfin, je défonce la porte du toit et que le vent vient faire voler mes cheveux autour de mon visage, le corps sans vie du professeur est déjà éventré et dépouiller de son cœur.

Je ratisse rapidement l'endroit d'un coup d'œil quand je remarque une traînée de sang qui se dirige vers la rembarre qui empêche de tomber. De là, je vois nettement un corps en chute libre vers la bas de l'immeuble mais avant de s'écraser, la masse noir remonte pour aller se perdre derrière d'autre building. Quel capacité incroyable que celle de voler.

-Toni, on fait quoi ?

-On rentre.

-Mais le cœur...

Je ne réponds pas à la remarque de la plus jeune qui a compris que je vais me faire battre pour avoir échouée à une mission et pas celle de tuer un homme mais celui de lui dérober son cœur. Ceci est bien pire car cela ne peut que venir d'un clan adverse et qu'il est en ville, cela ne me dis rien qui vaille.

 

\----

 

-Tu n'as pas trop mal Toni ?

-Non. J'ai juste le nez cassé, du sang qui coule de mon front, des bleus un peu de partout et une humiliation public, sinon non pas du tout mal.

-Désolée.

-C'est rien... Dis-je même pas convaincue par moi même.

J'éponge une nouvelle fois mon front et mon nez avec un torchon déjà plein de sang avant de m'asperger le visage avec le l'eau. J'ai mal, tellement mal, si je trouve se petit con qui m'a voler se foutu cœur je le tue sur le camp d'une bonne vieille balle dans la tête et sans remord.

Je détache mes cheveux de l'élastique dans le quel ils étaient attachés, ils me tombent sur les épaules en cascade. Je porte un short noir avec un débardeur blanc se qui me permet d'appliquer sur mes bleus de la pommade facilement.

J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie parfois.

La lumière de la salle de bain s'éteint se qui nous impose de retourner dans le dortoir bonder de filles et de garçons, un pensionnat mixte, quelle merveilleuse idée.

J'évite les multitudes de coussins qui traversent la pièce avec un mouchoir sous le nez pour ne pas mettre du sang partout ou je risquerais de m'en rappeler longtemps. Je rejoins rapidement mon lit superposé, le mien est celui du haut parce que Logan bouge beaucoup trop la nuit et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe de deux mètres.

Mais à peine un pied posé sur l'échelle que un sifflement retentis pour nous prévenir que l'on doit se rassembler. Je soupire avant de redescendre et de me mettre à côté de Logan qui à remonter les manches de sa one piece à cause de la chaleur excessive qu'il fait. Plus personne ne parle et tout le monde est devant son lit à attendre que Madame Jules passe.

Elle apparaît enfin dans les rangs que forme les pensionnaires. Elle n'est pas vieille juste assez pour être notre mère à tous, mais personne ne la jamais vue comme une mère potentielle même les plus jeunes. Elle avance doucement pour pouvoir nous regarder tous un à un, un frisson me parcourt le corps quand sont regarde s'attarde sur moi alors qu'elle esquisse un sourire de suffisance.

-Un nouvelle étudient nous rejoint, il s'appelle Louis Robins, j'aimerais que vous l'accueillez le mieux possible.

Les nouveaux ne s'adaptent jamais bien, soit ils finissent par partir un jour ou l'autre, soit ils se battent et se font les ennemies des plus vieux pensionnaires. Logan et moi sommes là depuis le premier jour, les premières à avoir choisie nos lits et les premières à avoir accueillis les autres, les premières à avoir reçu les coups aussi.

Dans le chambranle de la porte apparaît un grand blond, les cheveux en bataille, un regarde noir comme le néant un visage stricte et sans émotions. Il passe entre nous se qui crée des chuchotement parmi les pensionnaires. Ses vêtements ne le rend pas moins inaperçu, un short noir avec un débardeur, une paire de Convers basse avec un grande cape qui porte un capuche, quel frimeur.

Madame Jules lui parle un instant sans que personnes n'entend avant qu'elle ne montre du doigt la couchette inoccupé à côté de la notre, je soupir.

-Arrête de soupirer Toni.

-C'est pas ma faute, on a assez bataillé pour que personnes ne viennent dormir à côté de nous non ?

-Moi je le trouve beau.

-Je te trouve jeune pour lui, il doit avoir dans les dix-sept, dix-huit ans.

-Et alors, l'âge non compte pas.

-Mais le mental si. Dis-je en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Logan.

La directrice du pensionnat s'éclipse pour nous laisser reprendre nos activités et les coussins se remettent à voler à travers le dortoir pendant que le nouveau avance vers nous. Il jette allègrement un pauvre sac qu'il avait à la main sur la couchette du bas alors que ma jeune sœur adoptive s'approche de lui. Il recule avant de remettre sa capuche sur ses oreilles comme si cela allait le protéger.

-Je m'appelle Logan Ernendez. Lance la blonde en lui tendant la main.

-Bien. Répond-il simplement avant de se détourner.

Ma jeune sœur, vexée du vent qu'elle vient de se prendre va directement se couche dans son lit avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, en tous cas il n'est pas commode.

Je peux enfin aller me coucher, déjà depuis quelques nuits je dors très mal, je vais peut être pouvoir me rattraper cette nuit. Je grimpe deux à deux les barreaux puis me jette sur mon martelât, je retire la couette de sous moi pour la mettre à mes pieds, il fait bien trop chaud. Je pose la tête sur mon oreiller quand mon saignement de nez se remet à couler de plus belle.

Je me redresse, récupère ma serviette pour les cheveux que j'utilisais quand j'avais encore les cheveux long mais maintenant c'est plus le cas, je la place sous mon nez et attend que le sang s'arrête.

Les lumières s'éteignent, tous le monde rejoint son lit pour passer une bonne nuit. Je reste, quant à moi, assise les jambes qui battent dans les airs et pas loin de là, le nouveau que j'entend grimper l'échelle pour rejoindre la couchette supérieur. Il est à la même hauteur que la mienne, je le vois nettement grâce à la lune qui passe à travers les vitres. Il retire ses chaussures, sa cape et son débardeur, on ne peut pas mentir qu'il est plutôt pas mal bâtie, juste il est un potentielle ennemie.

Il se met en face de moi, les jambes dans le vide, je ne vois pas ses yeux, ni son corps en entier se qui me stresse un peu.

-Louis Robins.

-Toni Stadler. Dis-je simplement.

-Tu t'es fais battre par qui, pas la petite blonde quand même.

-C'est ma sœur, la petite blonde. Dis-je avec mépris.

-Donc ?

-Madame Jules.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te pensais moins loquasse.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-A qui le dis-tu.

-Tu comptes dormir assise ? Me demande Louis se couchant dans son lit.

-Peut être. Dis-je comme réponse.

 

\----

 

Éblouie par les lumières du plafonnier, je me tourne pour enfouir ma tête dans mon coussin quand je me rends conte qu'une sorte de liquide gluant recouvre ledit coussin. J'ouvre les yeux avec une certain difficulté pour voir une flaque de sang sur mon lit. Je me redresse en sursaut et je vais me mettre au seul endroit ou le sang n'a pas recouvert, le font de mon lit.

Je me frotte énergiquement les yeux pour être sur de ne pas rêver car le sang n'a pas formé une flaque mais un mot, '' roof'' c'est en anglais, ''le toit'', inconsciemment je détourne le regard et vois le lit de Louis, vide.

Je jette sur le mot de sang ma couette avant de descendre alors que personne n'est encore réveiller. J'attrape dans mon armoire un t-shirt noir avec un short de la même couleur et mes Rangers fétiche. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en une couette haute avant de passer un bandana et d'empoigner un couteau et un pistolet que je bloque dans la ceinture de mon short.

Avec tendresse, j'embrasse la tête de Logan avant de partir en courant du dortoir la laissant seule. Je tourne comme une folle dans tous les couloirs, si quelqu'un me croise je le renverserais pour sur sans même le voir. J'ai une telle dose de morphine qui coule dans mes veines que le faite que j'ai perdue assez de sang pour former un mot avec ne m'effraie en rien.

J'atteins rapidement le toit, mes cheveux viennent me frapper le visage et je manque de tomber à cause des fortes bourrasques de vents. Je rejoins le haut du toit où se tient, de dos Louis arme au point. Un petit calibre de la nouvelle génération à double chargeurs. Sa cape est rabattue sur sa tête et le reste vol au gré du vent, il est torse nue, en short et en Converse. Sans même se retourner il se met à courir vers le vide, je me mets moi aussi à lui courir après mais quand je réalise que moi, je ne sais pas voler ce n'est que bien après avoir sautée du toit.

Je m'attend a m'écraser en bas de l'immeuble pourtant simplement en relevant les bras j'arrive a redresser ma trajectoire et a présent je vole parmi les battements de la ville. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que j'avais pu l'imaginer. En suivant Louise je manque quelque fois de peut de me prendre un battement ou deux, je ne me connaissais pas cette capacité. Elle est très utile d'ailleurs, mais pour la connaître il fallait avant que je saute d'un immeuble et se n'est pas se que je fais tout les jours pour tester de nouvelles capacités.

Devant moi je reconnais la rue où l'on était hier avec Logan et comme pour retour dans le temps, je me retrouve sur le toit de l'immeuble où j'ai tuée le professeur et que je me suis fais prendre le cœur qui me revenais de droit.

Debout sur le rebord du bâtiment, dans un coin, il admire la ville alors que je suis genoux à terre entrain de reprendre mes esprits, je suis réellement crevée.

-Tu ne te connaissais pas cette aptitude, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne me jette pas tout les jours d'un immeuble pour vérifier.

-C'est manger les cœurs qui te la donne, c'est paradoxal.

-Tu as mangé celui qui était mien !

-Un cœur appartient à son propriétaire et à personnes d'autre.

-Il a des lois...

-Je viens de Berlin, et là-bas il n'y a pas de lois...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que je me prend un coup de pied dans le visage qui m'envois à quelques mètres m'écraser contre le sol en béton. Je reste quelques instant assommée mais à peine remise que je me prends un nouveau coup mais cette fois plus bas, le ventre, tellement plus fort que j'entant mes côtes se casser une à une. Mon corps est littéralement a sa mercis, balader sur tout le toit comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Finalement Louis arrête de me frapper sûrement lasser de jouer avec moi. Le visage en sang, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, les tibias et les bras ouvert sur plusieurs centimètres laisse coule a flot le sang, je crache même du sang coaguler qui forme de petite cailloux.

Mon martyr est peu être fini, du moins c'est se que j'ai pensée un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne m'empoigne les cheveux pour me faire tenir à genoux, tournée vers le corps étendu du professeur tous pas retrouver.

-Tu n'accordais pas assez de valeur à la vie humain, Berlin m'envoie pour régler se problème. Une dernière parole ?

-Un jour...je vous...je vous boufferais tous ! Criais-je le plus fort que je peux encore.

-Logan t'aimais comme une sœur, mais comment tu aurais pu lui rendre son amour sans cœur ? Dit-il en sortant l'arme de ma ceinture et en me la plaçant sur l'arrière de la tête. Se matin le ciel est rouge pour toi, le verras tu ? Fini il par dire avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

#Marlie


End file.
